Broken Stars
by JellyBum22
Summary: Shepard did not want to die she had to beat the cruicable at its own game, she couldn't die afterall there is no Shepard without Vakarian.
1. 1 Shepard's decision

**AN:** This is my first story so be kind! Is set around the ending of mass effect 3 but may do time jumps so be warned. The chapters will all be small with different POV on each chapter.

**Note:**I don't own the Mass Effect series though i wish i did so i could rewrite the ending.

**Tamsin Shepard POV**

Tamsin Shepard clutched her stomach holding in her gasp of pain in front of the stoic boy of the crucible. Four options, all of them spelt disaster. Not doing anything would mean she would cause all life to be destroyed, the reapers curse never ending so Tamsin would not be doing that. Destroying the reapers meant killing Edi and breaking her promise to Legion. She could not do that to them even if their biology was synthetic they still had souls like organics and deserve the right to live as any living person would. Controlling the reapers Tamsin had ruled out from the beginning anything the illusive man believed in Shepard would stick her middle finger up at. So the only option left was emergence. Shepard was prepared to sacrifice anything to save the galaxy but that one voice kept whispering in her ear… _I love you… try for a turian-human baby… meet me at the bar._ Shepard knew it was selfish but she would not meet Garrus at the bar she would ensure that they both lived; after all she thought with a smile… there was no Shepard without Vakarian.


	2. 2 Citadel Chaos pt1

_This is set 3 hours before the last chapter and before the reapers took control of the citadel. I have created a few OC's in this chapter however I would just like to point out that Nelly and Rees are the C-Sec Officer and blonde teenager who you can hear their dialogue on the citadel docks level._

**Commander Bailey POV **

Bailey rolled his shoulders in aggravation at the turian stumbling over his words before him. He missed the days before all the democracy of being Commander when he could go where he wanted do what he wanted without having to report in every time he wanted to take a leak. At least Udina was dead now, Bailey thought, I can have a little peace. Although guilt still plagued Bailey as he thought of Executor Pallin's death: did he kill an innocent man? He did have his doubts but now…now he cleaned up the citadel making sure Cerberus was taken care of for good so the Citadel could enter the war once and for all.

"Okay kid what do you want?" Bailey had had enough of the turian's babbling.

"We…we have finally finished cleaning up. And…um Tobris has told me to find you and say thanks for the weapons permits." Ah Tobris the Turian and Hirum the Salarian were both in charge of the Citizens militia, Bailey couldn't have been more surprised at how well that operation was going; he was even considering enlisting them and their comrades into C-Sec.

"Thank you for the update-" Bailey said with a smile, then a blast of sound shattered around the room its ominous tone meant only one thing: the reapers were here. "GET DOWN!" Bailey grabbed the young turian by the neck shoving him underneath the desk as the ceiling caved in a reapers laser slicing through the brick of his office before the Reaper moved onto moving shooting targets.

"What's your name kid?" Bailey asked as he threw the turian a gun from his desk.

"Ezra sir." The kid shook off the dust as he loaded the gun with ease.

"You got anyone on the Citadel?"

"No Sir my family died on Palaven."

"Well now you're gonna avenge them my helping me get as many people as possible off the station." A flash of red echoed down the corridor as a banshee screamed at terrified civilians. Both Bailey and Ezra popped the heat sink on their guns.

**Nelly POV**

Nelly scrambled on her knees trying desperately to dislodge the husk hanging onto her panic making her slip in the blood pooling on the floor, a Batarians corpse stared her straight in the face, his mouth open in a silent scream. Tears clogged her vision, making her stumble, she missed her parents who despite her hopes and prayers she knew were dead. She was alone. The husk made a sort of scream as C-Sec Officer Rees grabbed it by its neck snapping it in one quick motion. The turian held out a hand to the blond teenager he had always checked in on.

"You alright?" He asked in concern for the young teenager, she reminding him of his younger sister. Nelly nodded her legs wobbly with fear. He reached out steading her to her feet. "I know it's scary but I need you to hold it in. We're going to get through this."

"Rees!" Officer Anon bumped Rees shoulder; behind Anon was an accumulation of species who had survived this wave of Reaper forces. Batarians were gathering around praying, asari weeping onto each other, turians- C-Sec and civilians passing out guns to those who could use them, all the races on dock level on the citadel working together against the horde of reaper forces. Tactus stepped onto an overturned desk everyone turned to him as he began to speak.

"Those who can shoot a gun please get one before another wave comes. Anyone who can drive shuttles please go get keys off Officer Rylan, a group of three people need to go and hijack three parked ship so we can all get off this planet. First we are going to get into groups of four and then get those too injured and those who cannot walk into the shuttles first with your groups." As soon as Tactus stopped his speech Nelly watched in awe as everyone followed his instructions. Shuttles came to a stop at the gates of the docks as people loaded the injured; soon it was Nelly's turn to get into a shuttle.

"Are you not coming?" She turned to Rees who shook his head.

"There are lots of people still on the Citadel it's my job as a C-Sec Officer to protect them." Nelly jumped down from the shuttle at his words.

"Then I'm not going either you're the only…family…I have left." Tears poured down her face as she looked at the turian Officer. He stared at her until he finally nodded.

"Go get yourself a gun then."


End file.
